


Confession to a friend

by Tropicalfox



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropicalfox/pseuds/Tropicalfox
Summary: Bro I can't believe 21 is gay for 24Good for him.
Relationships: Henchman 21/Henchman 24
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Confession to a friend

Henchman 21 had been friends with henchman 24 for a long time, and everyone knew this. They're always going around places together and talking about anything, is like they were meant for this. 21 was always more soft around 24, he wasnt afraid of hugging or being close to his friend but all of that was soon to realize he had a crush on him. Obviously he wasn't going to say anything, he was afraid of loosing his only friend 24.  
"21 and 24, you two go to the engine room and check was going on, the laser doesn't seem to work" Said the monarch pointing at them both.  
They both trailed off staring again with their nerdy conversations.  
"Dude I'm telling you, if joker actually managed to pull that out then nothing else would have make sense on the comic"  
"Your words mean very little to me" Said 24 in a sassy way as if he was on the right.  
"Then what else do you suggest he could have done huh? " Smiled 21 at his friend  
"I dont know probably use one of his lasers or what ever to get Batman's ass"  
"You really need to think this one through"  
"Fine I'll agree with you, but not because you're my friend but because I wanna end this dumb discussion"  
With those words 21 looked all of the sudden sad and kept on looking down while continuing his way to the engine room.  
24 noticed this and assumed its because he wanted to continue on the argument.  
"I mean you don't have to be all sad about it, if you wanna keep talking then... "  
"Oh no no it's not that, I'm fine"  
24 stopped walking and was determined to understand what was happening.  
"Dude why you stop, c'mon"  
"Why were you so annoyed with me a while ago, not like i said much"  
"Not true, but i don't wanna talk about it because it's just stupid"  
"Really? Cause you always tell me stuff, and as far as I'm concerned friends tell each other stuff"  
"Well what if I don't wanna be a friend! "  
24 said nothing and stared at 21 in a lost way. 21 Imidietly realized what he said and nervously tried to explain.  
"Wait I don't mean it like that!, I just-"  
"If your annoyed with me you could have just said it before"  
About to leave, 24 is cut off by 21 response.  
"I didn't wanted to be a friend because I like you"  
"Wait what"  
"I actually liked you for a while but I never wanted to say anything cause I was afraid of loosing you"  
For a couple of minutes they stared awkwardly around waiting for someone to break the ice.  
"I mean, you were always very affectionate with me but I never thought you felt that way dude" 24 was the first to start off.  
"Geez this is kinda embarrassing"  
24 carefully looked around to see if there was anyone, he then approached came closer to his face. 21 was about to say something when he was cut off by 24 softly kissing him on the lips. 21 was pushed back against the wall by 24 and continued to kiss him until 21 pushed his face back.  
"DUDE THE ENGINE ROOM HOLY SHIT"  
As if nothing happened they completed their task and went back to their work place only this time smiling at each other.


End file.
